Ambiguous
by destielocked
Summary: Fluffy Destiel AU. Oneshot but may be future chapters if this gets a good reaction. Dean is a music store owner who is neighbours with "Gabriel's Gelato" and an empty store. After several applicants a Castiel Novak is accepted to run a pet store and invites Dean over to his place to get acquainted. Contains some awesome music references. T for swearing. Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ambiguous  
**Author:** destielocked**  
****Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** T  
**Word count:** 3,801 (so far)  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Nah, not really any spoilers but there may be in future chapters, I'll let you know.  
**Summary:** AU Dean is a music store owner who is neighbours with "Gabriel's Gelato" and an empty store. After several applicants a Castiel Novak is accepted to run a pet store and invites Dean over to his place to get acquainted. ~fluff~  
**Disclaimer:**: the characters aren't mine, all the songs here referenced are property of their respective writers and the only thing I own here is the plot and the title  
**A/N** : _This is a oneshot but I have dropped several hints for a second chapter but am only planning on writing one if this gets a good reaction. Note, future chapters will contain Sabriel!_

**_Dedicated to Becky for all the torture I put you through. I hope this fluff makes up for it._**

* * *

Ambiguous.

It was the first time that Dean had walked into Gabriel's Gelato with the intention of buying actual ice cream. It'd been that kind of day.

He strolled in and headed straight for his usual table for two by the window. As he sank gratefully down into the familiar cushioned chair and kicked his feet up onto the chair opposite, Gabriel left a plucky new apprentice called Alfie at the till, pulled a third chair from a nearby table and looked through his hands at Dean."Rough day?" he asked.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "You could say that. Some punk came in saying how I should switch to CDs and how cassette tapes aren't selling anymore." He sighed. "I mean, he's got a point. But the store's stocked if tapes, if I restocked with CDs I'd have to change the whole store and I ain't got the money for it."

Gabriel sat and listened. After Dean had finished ranting he got up and retrieved a black coffee Alfie had made from the side. "Drink your coffee," he said as he slid it over. "You'll feel better." Gabriel paused. "Maybe if more people had cassette tape players? I mean, apart from one for your store, one for your apartment and one for next door's apartment, all of which come from you, who else do you know who owns a tape player? Even my store's music comes from an iPod dock."

Dean winced at the word iPod. "A couple guys down the street and that's it. To be honest, the most popular part of my store is the CD and poster part." He took a sip from his coffee. "You're right; I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"Hey I know! How about you rent the space next door and rename your store Dean's Disks, then we could match!"

Dean stared at him. "Absolutely not."

Gabriel's ecstatic face fell and he slumped towards the counter.

"Dude, I hate to say it but I'd like something else." Dean raised his eyebrows in anticipation of Gabriel's response.

Gabriel turned slowly, eyebrows raised like Dean's. "You actually want some Gelato?"

Dean nodded solemnly. "Vanilla."

Slowly a huge grin spread across Gabriel's face. "You have to tell me what you think!"

"Gabe." Dean's voice stopped Gabriel in his rush towards the counter. "Extra sauce."

Gabriel let out a cackle and clapped his hands. The only other customers in the shop, three girls, looked up from their magazine and stared.

"Must have been a bad day," Gabriel cried and ran into the kitchen laughing.

Dean grinned and sipped at his coffee, trying to forget his music store troubles. Suddenly, the speakers hanging in all corners of the cafe stopped playing a quiet Bon Iver track and burst into some loud Led Zep. Immigrant Song would you believe it, one of Dean's favourites.

The girls on the other table snorted in disgust and left as the song got louder.

Dean smiled and gazed out the window, watching curiously as a man his age walked towards the store in a suit, tie and a tan trenchcoat.

Gabriel's usual customers were teenage girls, families, women shopping and Dean. Dean only drank his coffee there because Gabriel was his neighbour and he wanted to support his business, plus other customers kept their distance; intimidated by Dean's leather jacket, band shirts and holey jeans.

So Dean was puzzled as to why such a smartly dressed guy would walk into a Gelato cafe. The man stopped to peer in through the window before stepping tentatively over the threshold.

Even from where Dean was sat on the far side of the room he could see that the guy's eyes were _blue, _like a, write poems about oceans, falling in love, soppy songs, kind of blue. His dark black hair made them stand out even more. At that moment the blue eyes were wincing and frowning up at the blaring speaker.

Gabriel burst through the kitchen door with a bowl of vanilla ice cream and sauce, singing really really badly.

"_We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs bloooow_-"

He stopped himself when he saw the man, who continued to frown at the speakers. Gabriel let out a loud _eek_ before rushing back into the kitchen. Led Zep was cut off and replaced with the same quiet Bon Iver song that was playing before, turned right down.

"Hey man," Dean shouted back to him. "Dude, that track was awesome, put it back on."

Gabriel rushed towards his table, plonked the ice cream down and glared meaningfully at Dean before putting on a big smile and leading the man to a table furthest from his. Dean snorted but listened to their conversation.

"Hello, Mr Novak, I'm glad you could make it." Gabriel sounded nothing like himself.

"I am sorry I arrived early, Mr Milton, I did not mean to...interrupt."

Dean let out a laugh and tried to cover it with a spoonful of ice cream. Damn. He wasn't an ice cream man but this was delicious.

The man continued, oblivious to Gabriel's glaring at Dean. "And please, call me Castiel."

Man, that guy's voice was deep, if he wasn't dressed so smartly Dean would've guessed he'd be a sex phone operator.

"Cool, okay Castiel, you can call me Gabriel. So, you're here about the space next door?"

_Ah_. Dean should have guessed. The empty store next door had an apartment above it and Gabriel had been trying for weeks to get people to rent it and set up an independent business ("_Damn those chain stores!")._ Some of the whack-jobs that had turned up for it though...No way was he being neighbours with a sex dungeon runner that was "strictly legal of course". The guy looked so disappointed.

But this guy, Castiel, looked relatively normal. What kind of store was he hoping to set up?

"Yes. I was hoping to rent both the apartment and the store space if possible?"

"Yeah that's possible, what kind of store are we talking about here?"

Castiel blushed slightly. "Well, it has been a sort of, lifelong dream of mine to run my own pet store."

Gabriel's eyes widened. Dean paused in the act of eating ice cream. _Well_, Dean thought, _that's new_.

"Okay, um, do you have pets to sell?"

"Oh yes, my sister Anna breeds guinea pigs and rabbits. If you allow me to stay there, I could get some fish tanks going and maybe, over time, start looking into dog and cat breeding."

Dean blinked. This guy was serious.

Gabriel grinned. "Sounds like an awesome idea, pal! Just need to cross some t's and dot some i's and we could be neighbours soon."

Castiel's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, really, just need to make sure you're not some psychopath and can afford the rent and stuff."

After that Castiel got out some papers and talked to Gabriel about formal stuff. Dean finished his ice cream. So. He might soon be neighbours with a Gelato cafe owner and a pet store owner. _Well, you can't say this street doesn't have variety_, he thought.

The next day Dean woke up, stuck on his favourite Stones shirt, grabbed a coffee to go from Gabriel's and headed to open his store. Named 'The Store of Rock' after one of his favourite films (though he'd never admit it).

As he walked in he was hit with the smell of old tapes and relaxed. Clapton, Hendrix and Page as well as loads of others looked down on him from the walls. He checked the posters; made sure the CDs were in order and rearranged some cassettes before heading behind the counter and putting on Physical Graffiti. He smiled as Custard Pie hummed onto the surround speakers hung around his store. Much like the pair he got Gabriel a few years back but these were much higher quality for tapes and there were four of them, one for each corner of the room.

Grabbing the coffee and making a note to ask Gabriel discreetly for some ice cream later, he settled into his leather chair. If the punk asking about the CDs came in today, he was ready for him.

A month or so of the same passed until one day Dean looked up from his magazine to see Castiel, in the same suit and trenchcoat, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Dean jumped up, turned down the yelling Ozzy Osbourne and went to talk to him.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, um, Castiel right? Moved in yesterday?"

"Yes. I am now occupying the apartment next to Gabriel's and am in the process of building hutches and ordering in supplies."

Dean blinked. "Okay, er, why are you here?" He gestured at the posters.

Castiel squinted. "We are neighbours. I have spare time and I believe we should become acquainted. It was Gabriel's idea actually."

Damn.

"Okay, well I can close up for an hour or two. What do you want to do, grab a coffee from Gabe's or...?" He was so crap at these sorts of things.

"I thought that I could show you my apartment?"

"Oh, yeah sure." If only Castiel had been a really hot chick, this would be the perfect moment.

Dean turned, cut off Crazy Train by Ozzy mid scream and slid his jacket on.

The corners of Castiel's mouth were turned up as he glanced around the shop. "You have an interesting music taste."

Dean snorted in indignation as they walked out the door. "My music taste is awesome. Seriously, give me some classic rock and I'm yours."

They were stood outside Dean's store now and after Dean had turned the key he turned to see Castiel looking at him. Not laughing or even smiling, just staring intensely and frowning slightly. Dean stared back for a moment before clearing his throat and looking at the sign hanging above them.

"I mean, my store is called The Store of Rock, that's a bit of a giveaway," he said, breaking the silence.

Castiel's frown deepened as they started down the street to Castiel's and Gabriel's stores and Dean's apartment. "I originally thought that this store was intended for petrologists of some sort."

Now it was Dean's turn to stare. "_Petrologists_?"

"Yes. They are studiers of rocks. Petrology is a sub branch of geology. I thought it was a petrologist's supply store."

Dean couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing, almost doubled over. "_Dude_!" He paused to catch his breath. "Dude, The Store of Rock is a play on words from the film The School of Rock, you know with Jack Black?"

Castiel frowned at him.

"Oh my God, rock is a genre of music."

"So you are not referring to the solid aggregate of minerals?"

"No, I'm not," Dean chuckled. "Petrology, that's a first."

They approached Castiel's store in a comfortable silence. "So Dean, as a music store owner, what is your favourite song?"

"Well it's a tie between Zep's Ramble On and Travelling Riverside Blues."

"I see." Castiel paused as he fumbled with his keys. He got the door open and allowed Dean to pass ahead of him into the unnamed store.

"No you don't. Anyway, what're you gonna name this place?"

"I do not know yet. Gabriel is adamant that I should call it Castiel's Creatures to match with his cafe but I am not keen on that name."

Dean laughed. "That sounds like him."

Many aspects of the store hadn't changed since Dean had been in there; the pealing white walls were still there and so was the wooden panel floor which was in remarkably good shape. The counter was in the same place as Dean's, in the back right corner. Behind that there was a door which led to a big storage area and stairs that led to Castiel's small apartment. The floor of the main store area had packages strewn all over the place, many looked quite flat.

"How come they're flat?" Dean gestured at the packages. "I thought you had hutches and stuff."

"Yes, but this apartment was more expensive than I originally thought. I have had to cut the cost of builders and Gabriel suggested a place called Ikea. It was quite a drive but I picked up all the necessary supplies. I do have to build them myself though, and I am rather apprehensive."

Dean chuckled, and stopped when he realised that he'd laughed more in ten minutes with Castiel than he'd done in the past few months combined. Weird.

"I helped a mechanic before I started selling tapes, I know a bit and Ikea stuff can't be too hard right? I'll give you a hand."

"Thank you, Dean. Perhaps you could come tomorrow? I do not expect your store to be open on Sundays?"

"No it ain't and cause Gabe's open all week we can grab coffees from there."

Dean stepped carefully over different boxes and let Castiel pass him to go up the stairs. When they reached the door and Castiel had opened it, Dean walked in and stopped; surprised at how different it was.

Last time he was up here the place was dusty as Hell and empty except for the box of tapes he had left for the next owner, the tape player and the four speakers like the ones in his store. One in the bedroom, one near the living area and one for the corridor leading to the bedroom and bathroom and one for the kitchen. Identical to the speakers he had in his own apartment; Dean knew you couldn't buy a surround system like it. However, despite his contributions, it had felt like a ghost town and Dean had left after a brief look around.

Now, in stark contrast to the chaos of boxes downstairs, the place felt homely. The whole floor was covered in a fluffy cream carpet. There was a couch in front of the window overlooking the street, made of several different fabrics sewn together. It faced a little gas fire.

Next to the couch was a bookcase, two shelves dedicated to well read copies of books that Dean didn't recognise and the other two filled with tapes. He squinted and saw that they were in alphabetical order. Closer to the kitchen area was a modest wooden table with four chairs. All were tucked in close to the table apart from one which was slightly pulled out, a pair of brown slippers beneath it. Dean raised his eyebrows at the slippers but moved his gaze wordlessly to the right.

The kitchen was stocked with kitchen utensils and was sparkling clean. Dean cringed at the thought of several dirty plates at his place.

The walls were the only things so far that were the same. They were still covered in the most hideous wallpaper Dean had ever seen. Burgundy roses weaved between mustard yellow sunflowers on a light purple background.

Castiel was looking back at him expectantly and after two minutes of Dean's wordless staring from the doorway his expression was getting more and more woeful; his body slumping. "Is it not satisfactory?"

Dean moved his mouth for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. "It's..._awesome_."

Castiel's whole body straightened and he grinned. "Thank you so much, Dean. I called in my brother Balthazar who knows a few useful people who helped me sort things out."

"Balthazar? Are you guys like a bunch of religious freaks?"Castiel's eyes widened and Dean cursed himself. "I mean, God, no, I mean, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It is fine, Dean, I actually get asked that question a lot. I have never heard someone be so blunt about it before."

"Shit, I'm so sorry."

Castiel smiled ruefully as he shut the door and moved to the bookcase. "Don't be, it's actually quite refreshing, most people just assume things and avoid me."

"So, you are?"

"My parents were. But neither me, nor any of my siblings are what you referred to as 'religious freaks', I consider myself agnostic."

"Oh."

Dean followed Castiel to where he was crouched by the bookcase. "So you got my tapes, huh?"

"Yes, I admit they were a curious thing to find when I came here. I thought that perhaps the recent owner left them there until I saw inside your store. I was wondering actually if you could recommend some music to me. I have been so busy with my apartment that I haven't had a chance to listen to these and I've never properly listened to music."

Dean was shocked. "Never?"

"Well, perhaps in passing, from a store or from the radio. I've never properly listened attentively to a song."

"You don't have to listen attentively. Music is nice to have in the background and if you're feeling particularly happy or sad or angry about something, it's good to have a tune that suits your mood."

"How interesting."

Dean smiled at him. "So what are you feeling right now?"

Castiel, still crouched, turned at stared at him. It was like before, not laughing or smiling. Just an intense stare.

After a couple moments Castiel stood up, still looking at Dean. "I am feeling ambiguous."

Dean paused and frowned at him. _Ambiguous_? he thought. _What's that meant to mean_? "How about some Deep Purple?"

Castiel squinted at him.

"Um, Deep Purple, it's the name of a British band from the 70s?"

Castiel continued squinting.

"Well they're pretty generic. Well I say generic; they're like generic in the rock sense." Still no reaction. "Erm, how about I put some on and you see what you think?"

"Okay."

Dean bent down to retrieve the tape from the shelf and walked to where the tape deck stood on a little cupboard. Jeez, this house was like something from a pottery barn magazine. He stuck the tape on, fast forwarded the familiar amount of time and stopped it exactly before the song he wanted started playing.

The classic riff of Smoke On The Water started playing and Dean grinned as he heard it from all corners of the apartment.

Dean turned to see Castiel in the kitchen making coffee, his trenchcoat folded neatly on the couch. "Good to know the system works as well as mine. Course, I'm more of a Led Zep person but best to start you off slow."

Suddenly a grey blur ran at him and started rubbing against his leg. Dean did _not _scream like a girl. He did in fact ask Castiel in a very manly voice what was nuzzling his leg.

Castiel chuckled, "Don't worry, that's just Misha, he's my cat."

Dean crouched down to get a better look at the cat. He was a creamy white colour, with a brown legs and face. With his fluffy creamy fur he blended in with the carpet. His ears were black and his eyes were a stunning blue. His eyes and ears reminded Dean of Castiel's eyes and hair and he smiled.

"Course you'd have a pet, being the owner of a pet store." Dean paused. "He looks a bit like you, what with the eyes."

Castiel glanced up at him. "I think Misha's eyes are much brighter than mine, it's what made me notice him at the animal shelter."

"Hold up. You have a cat, which looks a bit like you, and you don't leap at the opportunity to call him Catsiel?"

Castiel burst out laughing. "I-I had not thought of that before," he chuckled. "Perhaps I should have."

Dean looked at the cat and rubbed its ears. He put on his talking-to-animals voice. "I think you'd prefer Catsiel huh Misha? You'd like that wouldn't you?" Unfortunately the cat only pricked his ears up at Misha.

"He's a Himalayan."

"He's a good cat, I like him," Dean smiled.

Castiel smiled back at him. "Coffee?" he asked, holding up a cup.

"Yeah, sure." Dean walked over and retrieved his cup then collapsed on the couch. Catsiel (_He is so a Catsiel_) jumped up and snuggled next to him. "And you made it black."

"Yes, is that okay?"

"It's perfect you – Castiel, you drink tea?"

Castiel froze in the act of sipping from his cup. "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing, just, wow tea. I've never been a fan."

"I think tea is a brilliant drink. It's very soothing."

"Whatever. Also, do you mind if I call you Cas? Castiel is a bit of a mouthful."

Castiel paused, tilted his head sideways and stared at him. Intensely. _Again_. After another of what Dean assumed would be a long line of awkward silences Castiel replied, "That would be...nice. I've never really had a nickname, well, my brother Balthazar calls me Cassie frequently to irritate me but Cas is good. I would like that."

Dean placed his coffee on the table nearby and when he turned around Castiel was looking curiously up at him over his cup.

It was then Dean realised that he hadn't felt that comfortable around a person since he got to know Gabriel, and that took time.

He decided to make the most of it, as it was in his nature to screw things up and push people away. So he spent the next hour just talking to Cas, finding out about him, teaching him about music, grinning so hard when he discovered that Cas liked Led Zeppelin.

When he left to reopen the store for a few hours, Dean actually felt sad to leave, which was a totally new feeling.

"I hope work is good."

"Well, it's the night shift now, which is always interesting. I'll see you tomorrow at like 11 for the Ikea stuff?" he asked when they were stood outside in the growing darkness.

"Yes. I appreciate the offer, Dean."

S'alright Cas. Hey, I'll bring some tunes from my place; we'll ask Gabe for some ice cream, it'll be great." He turned to walk away.

"Dean." Cas's voice was soft. (_You've known the guy for a day and you notice his voice is soft? Way to go Dean, way to be creepy._)

Dean turned, his gaze questioning.

Cas blurted, "Thank you for today. I know we have not known each other for very long. But I really enjoyed your company. Goodbye."

Cas jumped back into the store and Dean heard the lock being turned very quickly. As if Cas didn't want to see Dean's reaction, or as if the sentence had been impulsive and regretful. Huh.

Dean hugged his jacket closer to him and walked from the light of one streetlight to the next, kicking the leaves and grinning. He hadn't felt this happy in a long time. But, one corner of his mind nagged the question: _How long would it be before he messed it up?_

* * *

_**So, second chapter? Cause if this isn't working then I'll start working on other stuff. Just wanting your reaction. Any reviews appreciated.**_

_**Snippets, beautiful people and general awesome stuff destielocked | tumblr**_

_**-Molly**_


	2. Chapter 2

**********Summary of previous chapter:** _AU Dean is a music store owner who is neighbours with "Gabriel's Gelato" and an empty store. After several applicants a Castiel Novak is accepted to run a pet store and invites Dean over to his place to get acquainted. They get on like a house on fire and Cas asks Dean to help him build Ikea hutches. Dean leaves happy but wondering how long it would be before he messes it up. (aww bby)_

******Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine, all the songs here referenced are property of their respective writers and the only thing I own here is the plot.**  
**

**A/N: **_This is a short one I'm afraid, blame exams and a new found John Green obsession. Anyway, sorry if the characters are OOC, it's one of my many flaws. Oh and any Americanism mistakes are because I'm British._

_Thanks for the great response! Please review cause they make me very happy yayayayay_

**_Dedicated to Rex because I'm a lousy letter sender and she's a perfect friend and ADORABLE!_**

**_{oh and also Ness cause she's a unicorn xoxox}_**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

The next day Dean woke up at nine thirty, pulled on a plaid shirt and jeans before stumbling down to Gabriel's Gelato and ordering an espresso. Gabriel left Alfie at the till again and sat across from Dean.

"How come you're up so early on a Sunday?" Gabriel asked as he slid the espresso over.

Dean took a sip of the espresso and relaxed into his chair and when he blinked at Gabriel it wasn't as sluggish as before. Damn that _Die Hard_ TV Marathon last night.

"Well, you know how you sent Cas to me yesterday? He showed me his store but the guy just doesn't understand the Ikea things he bought so I'm going to help him build some hutches and stuff."

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "_Cas_?"

Dean tilted his head and glared at him. "The whole sentence and you choose to focus on _that_? Yeah, Cas, it's a nickname, like Gabe."

Gabriel leant back in his chair and raised his hands. "Okay, Mr Defensive, never mind." He squinted at Dean's hair. "Is that something other than a band shirt?" Gabriel paused and sniffed the air. "Is that cologne? Did you _style_ your hair?"

Dean took another sip of espresso before answering. "Yes, I wanted to try something different, I wanted to actually smell nice for once and the hair? I just put some wax in it, not good?"

"Nah it looks cool," Gabriel grinned. "Don't suppose you're dressing up for a certain pet store owner?"

Dean gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah you keep telling yourself that Gabe, maybe one day we'll get married and you'll be my best man and there'll be rainbows and glitter!" Dean glared at him before downing his espresso and standing up.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Gabriel smirked.

"Yeah well, at least I have some wit," Dean retorted. "Anyway, I best be off, it's almost 11."

Dean turned to walk to the exit when Gabriel stopped him. "Hey, that'd be two dollars. Sorry, I can't keep giving you them on the house, I'm trying to make a living here!"

Dean sighed but smiled. "Gabe, it's fine, I've been feeling kind of guilty about not paying for some anyway." Dean paused before remembering. "Hey Gabe could I get a black coffee and a tea to go?"

Gabriel grinned. "That for you and your new boyfriend?"

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Gabriel towards the coffee machine. "If you make it snappy I'll leave a tip," he called and laughed as Gabriel hurried towards the counter and hustled a startled Alfie out of the way.

When Gabriel had returned with Dean's change, tea and coffee, Dean was almost out the door as he blurted out: "Hey Gabe it's alright if Cas and I steal some ice cream and coffee during the day right? Yeah? Thought so, kay thanks see ya!" all in one breath. He didn't wait for an answer and ran down the street laughing as Gabriel stood fuming in the doorway.

* * *

Cas's store was locked and Dean felt really awkward as he knocked softly on the door, juggling a tea and a coffee and tried to peer around the blinds covering the wide windows. After five minutes, when Dean was contemplating going back to Gabriel's, he heard the sound of a key turning and the door swung inwards to reveal a flustered Cas wearing dark jeans and a cream shirt.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey Cas, what's up?" Dean gestured at Cas's flustered appearance.

Cas looked down. "I was trying to assemble some of the hutches before you arrived, to try and get the ball rolling, but I have gone completely astray. is that a tea?"

Dean handed Cas the tea and he smiled gratefully, stepping sideways to let Dean into the store. It was brightly lit by floor and ceiling lights that Dean hadn't noticed before and for a second he thought he was in an aeroplane and felt a surge of panic. But then he noticed the pieces of wood and nails flung all over the floor and calmed down.

"No need to fear, the master is here," Dean grinned. He shrugged off his jacket and placed it on the counter with the coffee before turning around and cracking his knuckles. "Let's get to work, eh?"

* * *

Three hours, four coffees, three teas and six bowls of ice cream later, they had not been able to construct a single hutch. Between frequent bouts of profanity emitting from underneath piles of wood, Cas had called out random matching letters:

"It says here that E goes with E (2) not E (1) and B slots into F!"

"I tried that but, _shit_, I just snapped something!"

Gabriel had sneaked in to snap pictures of Dean's butt to upload to Twitter:

"Smile, Deano, yes, perfect! ... 'BobbySinger I have managed to capture the extraordinary experience of a squirrel trapped inside its own nest! #DIYfail'"

"Gabriel, I am going to rip off your fucking balls!"

And Misha (Catsiel) had run out of the apartment upstairs and started nuzzling Dean's leg while he was lifting a particularly heavy piece of wood which promptly fell onto his leg.

"Where do you need this piece of – holy shit what is _that_ oh MOTHERFUCKING HELL THAT HURT, SWEET BABY JESUS..." as well as a long string of words that would have certainly made Castiel's parents pass out.

All in all it resulted in a highly amused Gabriel, a mildly terrified Castiel, a profusely angry Dean and a total of zero hutches.

Dean collapsed on the floor and wiped his brow. "Well Cas, I don't know about you, but I need a beer."

Cas nodded and both he and Dean walked over to Dean's apartment.

As Dean opened the door to his apartment, he cringed in memory of Cas's awesome one. His in comparison was _messy_, with dirty plates stacked high and tapes, shirts and jeans flung around the floor like the path of a hurricane.

Cas however didn't seem to mind and sat down on Dean's couch. "Do you mind if I use your computer? I'm going to do some research."

"Sure, knock yourself out." Dean tried to discreetly kick his things into his bedroom and scooped up some clothes. I'm going to have a shower, a beer and then how about we take another swing at the hutches?"

Cas nodded, his eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

After his shower Dean got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror which he had wiped down with his hand. He rubbed his hand through his hair and snorted. _So much for style_ he thought. Before he left the bathroom he scrawled some lyrics on the clouded mirror and opened the door in a rush of steam.

Cas was stood by the printer. "What're you doing?" Dean called as he wandered over to the kitchen.

"I'm just getting some advice about building hutches," Cas called back. "I emailed my brother Balthazar."

"I'd take help from a voodoo priest at this point," Dean quipped and Cas laughed. "You want a beer?"

Cas didn't reply and Dean turned around. Like yesterday Cas was staring at him intensely and frowning. Dean raised his eyebrows at the silence. After a couple of heartbeats Cas replied, "I think I will, please."

Dean snorted as he turned back to the fridge. "You sure do take your time thinking sometimes." He opened the beers and went to sit on the couch. He gave one to Cas on the way who followed him from the printer to the couch.

"Some of the things you say surprise me. I've lived a very sheltered life, Dean, and this is the first time I've been completely independent. You are so different from my siblings and most of the people I've met. You're much more... colourful."

Dean, shocked, looked over at Cas, who was staring at the beer bottle as he rolled it between his palms. "Well, er, thanks man." Dean paused. "You're kinda different as well, I don't think I've ever gotten along with someone this well this quickly."

Cas flushed and smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me."

Dean quickly looked down because he was starting to feel things he didn't recognise deep in his gut and this conversation was getting too touchy feely and he liked Cas and he didn't want to ruin it and oh hell he was panicking dammit Dean breathe-

_Glug, glug, glug_

He looked up sharply at a glugging noise to see Cas drinking his beer in one go. His eyes widened as Cas swallowed deeply and held out an empty bottle as a trophy.

"Dude, why'd you do that?"

"Because I want to get back to work let's go go go!"

Cas leaped off his seat and practically danced to the door, waving the papers around like pompoms. Dean frowned at him before seeing that he was grinning really widely. Cas was _really_ happy.

Dean quickly finished his beer and together they headed back to Cas's store to face the dreaded Ikea hutches.

* * *

It turns out that Cas's voodoo priest advice worked really well because with Cas calling out much clearer instructions and Dean putting the pieces together, they managed to build four big hutches which sat in the middle of the store.

Cas was glowing by the late afternoon and thanking Dean at every opportunity. "I'll just put the water, food and hay in and I'll call Anna this week! Thank you so much Dean, I've been wanting to do this since I was little."

Dean yawned and headed out into the darkening hues of the autumn evening. "It's fine dude, really, I had a good time."

"Yes but still, thank you."

"I'm going to get some dinner now Cas, I'll see you later."

"Dean I had lots of fun today, I really feel like I'm achieving my dream."

"Well I'm glad I could help, have a nice night," Dean called as he strolled to his apartment.

"Hope you have a good evening!" Cas called back.

As Dean wandered back to his apartment he realised that, despite all the swearing, he had actually had fun today as well. _Fun,_ he thought_, haven't had that in a while._

* * *

In the dark pet store, small tears streaked down Cas's cheeks as he realised that he was happier than he'd ever been, and it was all thanks to a mischievous ice cream fanatic and a wonderfully different music enthusiast. _Friends_, he thought, _they are my friends_. He sighed with content, wiped his facw and headed upstairs to cuddle Misha.

* * *

_**Yes it's short and cheesy and gloopy and yeah**_

_**pls review i need your love**_

_**For snippets, beautiful people and general awesome stuff go to destielocked | tumblr**_

_**- Molly**_


End file.
